herofandomcom-20200223-history
Otto Psi
Otto Psi, also known as Kal Ory, is the first of the three Teensie Doctors whom Globox has to see in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. His names are puns on the words ?autopsy? and ?calory?. He examplifies a German stereotype, with small glasses and a strong German accent. His office is located in the Clearleaf Forest. While his examination room is authentic to that of a real hospital, he attempts to cure Globox of his Black Lum possession by strumming Globox's arm like a guitar. He then takes 'drastic measures' by playing the arm like an electric guitar. When this fails, he refers him to the next Teensie doctor, Roméo Patti, whose office is situated in the Land of the Livid Dead. Otto then says that he has to clean his instruments. Otto appears again in the Desert of the Knaaren, when he, Roméo Patti and Gonzo? the three Teensie doctors ? work together to exorcise André from Globox's body. After informing Rayman and Globox that Reflux has joined with André to invoke the Leptys, he sends the duo to catch them via the Longest Shortcut. At the end of the level, he and his associates inform the heroes that Reflux and André have escaped. Otto does not appear again. Appearances Pre-appearance When Rayman reaches The Heart of the World he discovers that Globox has swallowed Andre, the leader of the evil Black Lums. The Grand Minimus command Rayman to take Globox to the Doctor in Clearleaf Forest, the first mention of Otto. Rayman and Globox travel to Clearleaf and battle several Hoodlums and Master Kaag on their way to find him. First meeting with Rayman and Globox - Clearleaf Forest When Rayman and Globox reach Otto's office they find it overrun by Hoodlums. Once they are overcome Globox enters the surgery and meets Otto. From strumming Globox's arm, Otto is able to work out the problems and resorts to "drastic measures", playing a guitar solo until Globox belches and sends him flying. Otto realizes that the problem is "worse than I thought" and advises that Rayman and Globox seek out a "very good doctor" referring to Romeo. He sends them to the Land of the Livid Dead, telling them that he must go and clean his instruments. Group therapy – The Desert of the Knaaren At the Desert of the Knaaren, Rayman and Globox meet Doctor Gonzo who is also unable to get Andre out of Globox. However, he calls upon Roméo and Otto to help, and the three doctors work together and manage to free André, who then escapes. Otto is concerned about this, stating that if Andre finds the energy to multiply "all is lost" The new threat – The Longest Shortcut At The Longest Shortcut, Otto informs Rayman and Globox that Reflux and Andre have joined forces and stolen Gumsi's sceptre. Along with the other three doctors, he seems to believe that the shortcut will help Rayman and Globox reach André and Reflux, although it does not appear to help at all. He then leaves with Romeo and Gonzo. Final appearance At the end of The Longest Shortcut Otto tells Rayman and Globox that Reflux and Andre have escaped. He and the other doctors give the duo a boat to follow them in. Neither Otto nor his peers are seen again. Gallery 250px-Otto Psi - R3 Models.png 320px-Teensie Doctor in game.JPG Otto.JPG Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male